digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:MadTyranomon
MadTyrannomon MadTyrannomon is an Undead Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Mad Tyrannomon". It is a berserker who lost its intelligence and enhanced its combat instinct. Although it was originally a Tyrannosaurus Digimon, it heaped modification upon modification and arrived at its current appearance. In the process, its consciousness vanished, and it became nothing more than a puppet that defeats those standing before it, as it is commanded. Because it doesn't act or think according to its natural instincts, it exhibits headlong assaults, heedless even of any traps or gadgets. Although it is fundamentally high-powered, its patterns are meager, with nothing but primitive attacks such as hitting and kicking. Nevertheless, caution is necessary, because its sharp claws bear a deadly poison which can cause anything to rot away. Stitch and Digimon Attacks *'Acid Blaze': Spews a green-hot stream of flames mixed with liquid acid. *'Acid Deluge': Discharges a green, venomous acid from its mouth which burns the opponent and it makes him unable to stand for a while. *'Acid Flame': Spews a green-hot blast of acidic flames. *'Dino Crusher': Ten cannons protrude from his chest, firing an onslaught of energy bullets. *'Super Tectonic Punch': Sunders the earth by smashing its fists into the ground. *'Spike Barrage': Emits and launches off the swarm of spikes on its back. *'Toxic Machine Gun': Emits and shoots a swarm of claw-shaped projectiles from both hands in the manner of a machine gun, sweeping through hundreds of opponents in one shot. *'Military of Extinction': Spews a stream of smoke mixed with mustard gas. *'Acid Burst': Emits a stream of boiling water mixed with liquid acid. *'Green Toxic Claw': The claws on both of its hands contain a deadly venom that causes decay. MadTyrannomon Armed Mode for this Digimon. |japname=MadTyranomon Armed Mode |image= |type=Undead |from= MadTyrannomon + Chikurimon + Troopmon + Mammothmon + Tankmon + Triceramon + MetalTyrannomon + Tuskmon + Mekanorimon |appears=Stitch and Digimon |actors=(Ja:) Nobuo Tobita }} MadTyrannomon Armed Mode is an Undead Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Mad Tyrannomon". It is the of MadTyrannomon, who gave itself a chainsaw as well as even more modifications. Due to its repeated modifications and unbalanced chainsaw, intense pain is always running through its body, enraging MadTyrannomon. Because it is unable to stay still, due to its pain, it sees anything reflected in its eyes as an enemy, and attacks. Stitch and Digimon Attacks *'Giga Acid Blaze': Spews a stronger version of Acid Blaze from its mouth. *'Armageddon': Rampages and pierces the ground with its chainsaw, creating fissures which is filled with green magma and is swallowed the opponent. The appearance of the torn and broken ground, caused when MadTyrannomon Armed Mode's destructive impulses come to the surface, is the very embodiment of its mind. *'Meteor Machine Gun': Emits and fires the meteorites from his fist in the manner of a machine gun, sweeping through hundreds of opponents in one shot. *'K-T Extinction': Cleaves things apart without caring whether they are alive or ananimate, while looking as if it is trying to completely shake off its arm and detach the chainsaw. The Tyrannosaurus "Sleeps" when its hunger is satisfied, that is, when it has attacked upon an opponent. In order for the Tyrannosaurus to sleep, it hurls a large asteroid made of solar-hot energy, so it must also defeat that opponent. *'Meteor Flash': Cuts out a glowing orange meteorite. *'Mass Extinction': Releases a huge shockwave of solar-hot energy from the chainsaw with enough force to wipe out an entire land. *'Total Mass Extinction': Creates, and hurls beams from outer space and targets it at his opponents as a large meteor shower. *'Meteor Attack': Launches a large, green meteorite made of solar-hot energy from its fist. MadTyrannomon Petaldra Mode MadTyrannomon (Petaldra Mode) is a form of MadTyrannomon created when it absorbs the data of an Petaldramon, growing in size and gaining Petaldramon's wooden spikes on his shoulders, and back as well as its tail. Stitch and Digimon Attacks *'Root Crusher': Its both hands transformed into a barbed roots to strike the opponent. *'Ultimate Root Crusher': A stronger version of Root Crusher. *'Mace Root Tail': Its two tails fused into a huge mace to strike the opponent. MadTyrannomon Sandira Mode MadTyrannomon (Sandira Mode) is a form of MadTyrannomon created when it absorbs the data of an Sandiramon, growing in size and gaining Sandiramon's armor and Orochimon-type heads for its arms and its legs fused into serpentine tail. Stitch and Digimon MadTyrannomon Turbo Mode MadTyrannomon (Turbo Mode) is a form of MadTyrannomon created when it absorbs the data of two Tankmon, three Gigasmon, five Triceramon, six MetalTyrannomon, several Mammothmon, two Mekanorimon, four Kenkimon, and some Minotarumon, growing in size and gaining Kenkimon-type, crab-like claw on its right arm, a jab on its left arm, a motors on both arms, chest, and back, and a tank treads and a wheels. MadTyrannomon Final Mode MadTyrannomon (Final Mode) is a form of MadTyrannomon created when it absorbs the data of some Apemon, several Dinohyumon, and two Boltmon. MadTyrannomon grows in size and gains many spikes, while it has a black pants. Stitch and Digimon MadTyranomon Final Mode (Dark Army) MadTyrannomon Final Mode is a form of MadTyrannomon created when it absorbs the data of its Dark Army. MadTyrannomon grows in size and gains multiple spikes. Attacks *'Heavy Acid Blaze': Exhales a burst of high-temperature green and blue fire mixed with liquid acid and liquid crystal from its mouth. Category:Fan Digimon